mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Znaczkowa Liga
Ten artykuł dotyczy odcinka pt. „Znaczkowa Liga”. Jeśli chodziło ci o klub, zobacz: Liga znaczkowa Znaczkowa Liga — dwunasty odcinek, pierwszego sezonu serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. W tym odcinku Apple Bloom martwi się tym, że nie posiada jeszcze swojego znaczka i próbuje zrobić wszystko, aby go zdobyć przez zbliżającym się przyjęciem Diamond Tiary. Niestety, wszystkie jej starania wciąż idą na marne. Streszczenie W szkole w Ponyville odbywała się ważna lekcja o znaczkach. Podczas niej, Diamond Tiara podała Apple Bloom pustą kartkę, a potem kucyki wyśmiały, że jest tak samo pusta, jak jej bok. Tuż po lekcji, klaczka jest niepocieszona, mimo prób jej przyjaciółki Twist. Nagle obok nich przechodziła Tiara i Silver Spoon, uważając, że ta lekcja była zbędna, gdyż czekanie na znaczki jest dla maluchów, i że prawie wszystkie kucyki już swoje mają. Wtedy różowa klacz dopowiedziała, żeby się nie martwiły, gdyż i tak są zaproszone na jej imprezę znaczkową, co według Tiary i Silver miało być wielkim wydarzeniem. Następnie wykonały swoją rymowankę o posiadaniu znaczków, na co Apple Bloom odpowiedziała, aby kazały się wypchać. Kiedy Silver i Tiara odchodziły, rzuciły na pożegnanie gładkie boczki. Gdy klaczka wróciła na farmę, zaczęła żalić się swojej siostrze, że jeszcze nie ma znaczka, ale Applejack kazała się jej tym nie przejmować. Dodała, że nie może iść na przyjęcie do Tiary bez znaczków, jednak Applejack zaczęła jej opowiadać o tym, jak to było z jej znaczkami i innych członków ich rodziny, po czym Apple Bloom stwierdziła, że późne wychodzenie znaczków jest u nich rodzinne. Nagle klaczka dostała olśnienia, że skoro to u nich rodzinne, to na pewno na jej boku też pojawią się jabłka. Później, ona i Applejack poszły na miasto sprzedawać jabłka. Apple Bloom była jednak tak zdeterminowana, aby zdobyć znaczki na boku, że zaczęła przesadzać ze swoim podekscytowaniem i odstraszała potencjalnych klientów. Applejack zdenerwowała się na siostrę i powiedziała jej, że ich współpraca się skończyła i kazała jej wracać do domu. Siostra zaczęła jej tłumaczyć, że nie da się przyśpieszyć procesu dostawania znaczków, po czym spytała, czy jej koleżanki mają znaczki, a Apple Bloom odpowiedziała, że Twist też nie wyszły. Applejack podsunęła siostrze pomysł, aby poszła z Twist na przyjęcie do Tiary, gdyż we dwójkę będzie im raźniej. Kiedy przyszła do domu Twist, aby powiedzieć jej o swoim planie, klaczkę czekał zawód, gdyż Twist wyszedł znaczek. Apple Bloom była niepocieszona do czasu, gdy Rainbow Dash zaproponowała jej pomoc w zdobyciu znaczka za sport, jednak nic to nie dawało. Gdy już klaczka była zrezygnowana, zjawiła się Pinkie Pie, podsuwając jej pomysł zdobycia znaczka za cukiernictwo. Niestety jednak nic z tego nie wyszło, więc gdy do Cukrowego Kącika przyszła Twilight, Apple Bloom zaczęła ją błagać, aby wyczarowała dla niej znaczek, jednak na próżno. Kiedy już postanowiła, że nie pójdzie na żadne przyjęcie, znalazła się samym jego środku, ponieważ zapomniała, że to właśnie Pinkie jest jego gospodynią. Postanowiła więc, że za wszelką cenę się ukryje, jednak jej starania zeszły do tego, że Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon ją zauważyły, dlatego zakryła swój bok obrusem. Gdy podeszły i poprosiły o pokazanie znaczków, Apple Bloom wywinęła się tym, że nie chce przyćmić Tiary na jej własnym przyjęciu, jednak potknęła się i kucyki zobaczyły pusty bok, po czym zaczęły się śmiać. Nagle spod stołu wyszły Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo, które zaczęły bronić Apple Bloom, mówiąc, że może być tym, kim zechce, po czym pokazały swoje puste boki. Twilight powiedziała natomiast, że są szczęściarami, bo mogą odkrywać, to kim są, po czym reszta kucyków zainteresowała się klaczkami, na złość Tiary. Po jakimś czasie rozmowy, klaczki uznały, że wiele je łączy i postanowiły, że razem odkryją swoje talenty, po czym padł pomysł założenia Znaczkowej Ligi. Apple Bloom i jej nowe przyjaciółki postanowiły uczcić to tortem, a w tym czasie Twilight napisała raport do księżniczki Celestii, opowiadający o tym, czego nauczyła się ona i Apple Bloom. Cytaty :Cheerilee: Będziemy się mianowicie uczyć o naszych znaczkach. :Diamond Tiara: Nudy! :Cheerilee: Apple Bloom! Czy ty podajesz liściki? :Apple Bloom: E... Ja... :Cheerilee: Czy to jest aż tak ważne, że nie może zaczekać do przerwy? Tu nic nie ma! :Diamond Tiara: Tak samo, jak na jej boku. :Silver Spoon: To będzie wielkie wydarzenie. :Diamond Tiara: Każda zabawa, którą urządzam i którą uświetniam swoją obecnością, jest wydarzeniem. :Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon: Raz, dwa, znaczki już mam! :Apple Bloom: Każcie się wypchać. :Applejack: Kiedyś ci wyjdą. Każdemu kucykowi wychodzą. :Apple Bloom: Ale ja nie chcę ich mieć kiedyś tam! Ja chcę je mieć od razu! :Apple Bloom: A pan, nie kupi pan jabłek? :Doctor Hooves: Eee, nie, dzięki. :Apple Bloom: Dlaczego? :Doctor Hooves: Bo mam w domu. :Apple Bloom: Jest pan pewien? :Doctor Hooves: Jestem prawie pewien. :Apple Bloom: Jest pan prawie pewien, ale całkowitego przekonania to pan jednak nie ma, prawda? :Doctor Hooves: A... a jeśli kupię te jabłka, to pozwolisz mi odejść? :Apple Bloom: No jasne! :Apple Bloom: Należy się dycha. :Bon Bon: Ale ja tego nie kupowałam. :Apple Bloom: Tere-fere. Dawaj dychę paniusiu! :Apple Bloom: Nie wolisz, żebym została z tobą i ci pomogła? :Mutton-Chops: Ej! Kto upaćkał moją rakietę? :Applejack: Nie, zmykaj. :Rainbow Dash: Jesteś gotowa? :Apple Bloom: Jestem gotowa. :Rainbow Dash: Pytałam: Jesteś gotowa?! :Apple Bloom: Jestem gotowa! :Pinkie Pie: A może jesteś dobra w jedzeniu ciastek? :Apple Bloom: W jedzeniu ciastek? :Rainbow Dash: W jedzeniu ciastek? :Pinkie Pie: W jedzeniu ciastek! :Apple Bloom: Jesteś świetną trenerką i wiele się od ciebie nauczyłam i mogłabym się nauczyć więcej, ale... Ciastka na mnie czekają! :Apple Bloom: Że niby co? Czy ja coś mam na boku? Mam coś? Mam coś! Mam coś! Wyszedł mi znaczek! Czy to... miarka do mąki? Nie. Miska na ciasto? Nie... A może ciastka? Tu są trzy babeczki. :Pinkie Pie: dmucha Mąka! To jest mąka! Tak! Odgadłam! :Silver Spoon: No wiesz co? Ten twój znaczek to chyba jakiś niewidzialny. :Diamond Tiara: Kłamczucha. :Scootaloo: Może być najlepsza, w czym zechce. Jej możliwości są wprost nieograniczone. :Sweetie Belle: Może być wielkim naukowcem albo słynną artystką, albo znaną pisarką, albo nawet burmistrzynią naszego miasta... :Scootaloo: ...ale nie będzie taką zołzą jak wy dwie. :Diamond Tiara: Ej, czy wam zupełnie odbiło? To jest moja zabawa i wszystkie kucyki mają się zajmować mną! :Silver Spoon: A co tam! Dla nas jesteś spalona, prawda kochana? Raz, dwa, znaczki mam... :Diamond Tiara: Nie teraz, Silver Spoon. :Scootaloo: A może by to uczcić tymi pysznymi ciasteczkami? :Apple Bloom: Nie ruszaj tego! Wiem, co mówię. :Twilight Sparkle: Droga Księżniczko Celestio ::Jedna z twoich najmłodszych poddanych, nauczyła się dziś czegoś ważnego na temat przyjaźni. Czasem myślisz, że masz w sobie coś, przez co możesz stracić przyjaciół... :Księżniczka Celestia: ...a tymczasem właśnie to coś pomaga ci ich zdobyć i poznać lepiej samego siebie. Ciekawostki * Mimo, że Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo poznały się dopiero w tym odcinku, stały przytulone do siebie podczas Letniego Święta Słońca, w trakcie ataku Nightmare Moon. *Podczas ćwiczeń z Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom wykonuje kaskadę sześcioma piłkami, co jest w praktyce niewykonalne. Galeria Zobacz również Cupcake Song de:Etwas ganz Besonderes en:Call of the Cutie es:Llamada de la chica sv:Cutie kallar Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu